


Do You Love Me?

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Nikki didn't consider himself an insecure person, per say - he was generally pretty confident, in fact.But, sometimes, he doubted.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Do You Love Me?

Nikki didn't consider himself an _insecure_ person, per say - he was generally pretty confident, in fact. 

But, sometimes, he doubted. 

It wasn't a common occurrence, but it when it happened, it hit Nikki like a truck going too fast, too soon. 

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked, his eyebrows furrowed down towards his eyes, looking concerned and sad all at once. He reached over, past the distance that separated them, and rested his hand on Nikki's leg. 

Startled, Nikki flinched, and he turned, staring at Tommy, into his dark eyes, and, unexpectedly, he looked down instead of making some snappish response that would've dent Tommy into a fit of laughter. 

Truth be told, Nikki didn't have the energy to lie and say that he was fine, when he was the total goddamn opposite. But he wasn't the sort of person who could easily confess his feelings - rather, Nikki always held it in, until it burst out like a symphony of screams that'd been bitten back to ensure that he wouldn't be noticed. 

"I don't know." Nikki said quietly. "I don't know what I'm doing." 

Tommy's face fell even more, as if he'd been hoping for something more but had been let down. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

" _I mean,_ that I've never been in this position before." Nikki sighed, undoing the tie that he'd wrapped around his upper bicep and tossing it aside. 

A moment passed, and Tommy only looked even more confused. "You've injected millions of times, Nik." He eventually said.

"No, dimwit." Nikki paused, sighed, and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this." He looked away, not wanting to have to stare at Tommy's open, wanting face because that damned drummer could be so stupidly persuasive when he wanted to be. 

"Okay." Tommy agreed. 

Nikki frowned, instantly suspicious at how easy Tommy had let it go. 

"But, I'll leave you with these parting words of advice - " Tommy smiled. "Don't let the bad things that've happened in your life ruin the good ones." 

\-- 

As much as Nikki loathed to interrupt the silence, he was aching, _burning,_ with the need to ask a single question. 

If there was hesitation, then Nikki didn't know what he would do. 

But he needed to hear confirmation. 

"Mick?" Nikki whispered, feeling uneasy. 

A moment passed, and then Mick opened his eyes. "Yeah?" 

Nikki felt ashamed, embarassed, but he was always being told to take more care of his feelings, so he couldn't focus too much on that. "Do you love me?" 

The answer was almost shockingly instantaneous. "Yes. I love you very much, I know that I don't say it a lot, but I really do." Mick said. 

Immediately, Nikki's heart stopped racing, and a strange calmness enveloped him as the words washed over him. 

"Why?" Mick asked. "Are you alright?" 

Nikki nodded, laying his head back down. "Yes." He mumbled. "I love you, too." 


End file.
